Out Of The Blue
by pyroandemo'sunite
Summary: Dis is a combo of diffrent books, games, mangas, and other junk. This is something created out of bored in the middle of the night. We solemnly swear this is a chaotic and wonderful story.


Hi this is my, Pyro, chapter Emo's chapter is next. Betcha can't wait to see what this story is.

Disclaimer: We own NO ONE from the KH game or the other people from different movies, shows, games, mangas. I actually don't remember who we took out of what and mixed it in this so this story shall be interesting. The slash pairing is Sora/Riku and, something I haven't personally seen or read before, Roxas/Yazoo.

OUT OF THE BLUE

I was sitting in the living room watching Inuyasha, my brother Sora sitting next to me reading some book about monkeys. It was one in the morning and we couldn't sleep. Note that's why we're in the living room.

The phone rang. Roxas, Sora's twin, answered it. He came down the stairs holding the phone. "It's your boyfriend," he said. He held out the phone lazily. I jumped up and stanched the phone.

"'ello," I said, British accent.

"Hey Kaitlin you want to go to a bonfire party I'm hosting?" Axel asked.

"YEAH!" I said excitedly. I started to hop around Roxas.

"Ok, see ya then. Oh and Kaitlin bring your brothers and Quiana," Axel added.

"Ok. Bye," I said and hung up. I stopped hopping and turned to my brothers. "You two are coming to Axel's bonfire party with me."

"I'm not going, Axel always invites Yazoo to the parties I go to. Besides I have a project to do for school," Roxas said.

"DON'T DENY YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR YAZOO!" I said way to loud.

"YOU THREE GO TO BED **NOW**!" came our mother's voice from her and Dad's room. We, fearing our mother's wrath, walked quietly to our respected rooms. I turned my TV on as soon as I got in. Why I was down stairs in the first place is a mystery.

I climbed in bed and put my ear to the wall. Sora's room was on the other side and his bed was also against that wall. He talked in his sleep so when there was nothing on the tele I would listen to him. Tonight he was muttering something about him and Riku……. I pulled my head away from the wall. 'Well he doesn't care who knows he's gay. He even mutters it in his sleep.'

I could hear a distant knocking noise which grew louder the more awake I became. I finally opened my eyes when it was starting to give me a headache.

"Kaitlin we have to go back to school today," Sora said through the wall.

"Breaks over already?" I said, sleepily.

"Yeah, oh and mom said no lighters at school," Sora said.

"What ever," I said and got up. I made my way to the closet and opened it. "What to wear so hard to decide." I put on black baggy pants, and a red shirt with short-sleeved that went an inch past my elbows. I put my black short-sleeved jacket on; the hood covered my eyes when I bent down to tie my shoes, it always does that whenever I bend over or fall on the ground.

The hood flew back when I slid down the stairs railing. I landed on the ground with a thump as my butt made contact with the wooden floor.

"You ok?" Roxas asked from the kitchen. I walked in and nodded my answer. I noticed a note on the Lucky Charms box. It was written in mother's hand writing . I read it and was over joyed with what it said.

"Mom and Dad went to France leaving us to watch the house," I said happily.

"Really?" Sora questioned my reading ability even though he knows I'm in an advanced reading class. I handed him the note and when he finished reading it he smiled hugely. "The goth is right they left for France for two weeks," Sora said

"I'm PUNK not goth. I don't go around all depressed. I'm almost always happy," I said my anger rising.

"Ok I got it. Punk not goth," Sora said putting his hands up in defeat. We finished our breakfasts and went out the door. Axel was waiting outside.

"Hi Axel," I said and ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Kaitlin. Do you ever brush your hair?" Axel asked, as usual, pointing out my always frizzy, wild curls at the ends hair.

"Yes, it just does this after I bush it," I said defensively. We headed off to school soon joined by Riku. Sora and Riku linked hands and Sora kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. I rolled my eyes. "Is that necessary to do in front of us ones that are straight," I picked on him. He kissed Riku again but this time closer to the lips..

Yazoo soon joined our small crowd. I noticed Roxas was standing a bit closer to Yazoo than he normally did. I laughed under my breath.

"What's so funny?" Axel whispered.

"Nothing you would get," I whispered back. We got to school and went off in different directions to our lockers.


End file.
